The New Girl
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: A story from that follows Nina throughout her first year at Anubis House. Between boyfriends, new friends and beginning the mystery, what else could happen at this school?
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting on a bench near the train station, waiting for my cab. A boy, he looked to be about a teenager, came and sat next to me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"American are you?"

"Yeah. Could you tell because of the accent?"

"No, actually it was because of the American Flag on your suitcase."

"Oh, that's not a good way to blend in."

"No, not really." I took off my flag and put it in the trash next to me.

"Hi, my name's Nina." I put out my hand.  
He grabbed my hand. "Hi, my name's Fabian, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Boarding School about ten miles away. I got a full scholarship for the rest of high school." I raised my head higher, proud of the fact I was a scholarship student.

"Really? Me too! Where are you boarding?"

I searched through my paperwork. "I'm boarding in...Anubis House."

"Really? Me too. I have a feeling you'll like it there."

"Oh really? And how do you think that?"

"Well, considering you're a scholarship student, you're probably really smart, which means you'll get along well with Mara, but she can be fairly quiet. Most of the time, she's reading."

"Who's Mara? Your girlfriend?"

"Actually, I don't have a girlfriend." The cab pulled up then.

"I'm here to take a Miss Nina Martin and a Mr. Fabian Rutter to Anubis House?" We both stood up. The cab driver took both of our suitcases and put them in the trunk. Fabian opened the door for me and I slid in.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Fabian slid in after me and shut the door behind him. Then, the cab driver opened his door and started the car.

"I see you two have met," he said.

"Yeah, I was sitting on the bench when Fabian here came and sat next to me. We got to talking and we figured out that we're going to be in the same house this year," I said.

"Well that's good." The cab driver didn't speak for the rest of the car ride there.

"Okay, so you were telling me about our housemates. Tell me more."

"Well, like I said Mara's really smart. Like the school almost pays her to come here."

"Really?"

"No. But they should be." We laughed.

"Okay, Mara's roommate should be Patricia. Patricia can be mean sometimes, but once you get to know her, she's actually pretty nice."

"Well that's good."

"Your roommate should be Amber. Now I must warn you, when Amber asks you to go shopping, say no."

"Why?"

"Because once, Amber took Patricia shopping. Before they left, Patricia was one of the nicest people you could've ever met. Now, she tends to be mean unless your on her good side. Then there's my roommate, Mick. Before I left for the summer Mick and Amber were dating, but it could be a different story now."

"So don't mention Mick to Amber unless she mentions him first?"

"Yeah, unless you want to hear a long story about their relationship."

"I'll have to remember that." He laughed.

"Mick's also really sporty. He likes to wake up at five in the morning on Saturday's, and trust me that gets quite annoying, so the only two left, are Jerome and Alfie. All I can say is don't make them mad or else you may get pranked. They love to prank everyone."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Mara is the smart one and is really quiet. Patricia can be mean, but once you get to know her she can be really nice. Amber likes to shop and was dating Mick last time you knew. Mick is really sporty and likes to wake up early. Jerome and Alfie are the pranksters of the house. Now, all I need to know about is you." I looked him in the eyes. I noticed his eyes were a dark blue. I liked them.

"So you want to know more about me?"

"I would like that yes."

"Okay, well my name is Fabian Rutter. I'm 15 and I've been going to this boarding school since I was ten. All of my housemates are like my family. Trudy is like my mother."

"You'll have to tell me about Trudy later."

"Oops, yeah I forgot about her. I don't know how I could forget Trudy's cooking. Anyway, I have four older siblings. Two sisters whose names are Serenity and Mollie, and two brothers whose names are Xavior and Dylan."

"Wow, you got stuck with the odd name out didn't you."

"Yeah, you could say that. My parents originally didn't want me to go to boarding school, they said I was too young and that they didn't have the money. Well, once I got a scholarship, they said I could go, but I had to go home during every break."

"Oh, so you're a scholarship student too? I guess they won't be too hard on me then for being a scholarship student if they all like you."

"Yeah."

"Do you still go home during all the breaks?"

"Only Christmas break. But that's only if no one else is staying home."

"Guess I'll be hanging out with you for the rest of my Christmases' then. My Gran said I could only come home on summer break because she doesn't have the money to pay for an overseas plane ticket three or four times a year."

"That sucks."

"Not really. Not since I'll be spending Christmas with a friend." I smiled at him.

"Okay, welcome to the campus. I'll help you get your bags out of the trunk," the cab driver said.

Fabian opened my door for me again and held out his hand for me to grab onto. I blushed slightly and held onto his hand slightly longer than I should have.

We walked to the back of the car and grabbed our suitcase. We each payed for half of the fare and split the tip. We thanked him and started walking towards our house. "Okay, so I've told you pretty much everything I can think of about me. How about you?"

"Well, my name is Nina Martin. I'm 14, but I turn 15 in two weeks. This is my first time going to school away from home, in fact this is my first time ever leaving the time zone. My Gran didn't want me coming here because it was too far away, but after convincing her all summer, she finally said yes. My only family is my Gran and my dad's parents."

"Why do you live with your Gran? You don't have to tell me unless you want to of course."

"No, it's alright. I moved in with my Gran when my parents died in a car crash. I was only three and was in the car with them when it happened." I pulled back my sleeve to reveal the four inch long scar on my arm that I'd had for as long as I could remember.

"My Gran told me it was a miracle I survived. I don't really remember my parents. The only thing I remember about them was that my mom used to sing to me before I went to bed and my dad would take me for a ride through the car wash because I loved the car wash."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's no big deal. It happened 11 years ago. I just thought you should know. Your the first person I've told ever since my best friend Charlotte back in America saw my scar."

"I hope that means you trust me, because if you do, then this is the beginning to a beautiful friendship," said Fabian.

I looked at him. "Yeah I guess I do trust you."

We walked in a comfortable silence until suddenly, we were in front of a large house with vines growing all over the windows. I gaped at the house in awe.

"Welcome to Anubis House."

* * *

**A/N Review! Like it, Love it, Hate it? Criticism appreciated. Ideas welcome! **


	2. Meeting The House

**Fabian's POV**

We walked up the steps and I started to walk up to the door. I looked behind me to see Nina staring at the House in awe.

"Nina. Nina. NINA!" She looked up at me. "Are you coming?"

She looked at the house one more time and started taking the steps, two at a time. When she got to the top step, she tripped and fell into my arms. We looked at each other and blushed. I helped her up and handed her her suitcase.

"Ready to meet everyone?" She looked at me nervously and nodded. I knocked on the door and heard running footsteps.

"I'll get it Trudy!" yelled Amber. Amber opened the door and looked at me before yelling "Fabes!" She gave me a huge hug and started to talk to me when she noticed Nina.

"Fabes, who's this?" By this point, we were all in the hallway near the staircase and Jerome and Alfie were there as well.

"Amber, is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, you two were the last ones to show. Why?"

Nina said, "So I only have to introduce myself once."

"Ohhhh." I swear Amber can be such a blond sometimes, but you've gotta love her.

"Mara, Mick, Patricia, get down here! Fabian's here and so is the new girl!"

Trudy came out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway, waiting for everyone else to introduce themselves before introducing herself to Nina.

Two pairs of steps came running down the stairs and before I knew it, I was being hugged by Patricia and Mara.  
"FABES!" they yelled.

Nina stood next to me, awkwardly may I add, and shifted her weight from side to side, obviously ready to get introductions over with.  
I untangled myself from Mara and Patricia's hug and yelled for Mick.

"Mick! Are you going to come say hi to your roommate and the new girl?"

All of a sudden a soccer ball came flying through the hallway, followed by a large crash. Trudy sighed.

"Mick! Come say hi to Fabian and the new girl and then come help me clean your mess up." Mick walked into the hallway. Now the whole gang was here. I looked at Nina and waited to see if she wanted me to introduce her to them, or to have herself introduce her.

She looked at me expectantly and I figured she wanted me to introduce her to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Nina." They all looked at me like I had two heads. "We met at the train station and took the same cab here."  
They no longer looked confused, but now looked curious. I started introducing Nina to everyone. I started on the left and worked my way down.

I pointed at Mara, "Nina, that's Mara. Mara, this is Nina." They shook hands and nodded at each other. I moved onto the next person.  
I pointed at Patricia, "Nina, Patricia. Patricia, Nina." They nodded at each other and I moved to the next person.  
I pointed at Amber, "Nina, Amber. Amber, Nina" Nina went to shake Amber's hand when Amber just gave her a giant hug.

"We are going to be best friends! I can't wait for you to be my roomie! As soon as we're done here I'll take you up to our room and then I'll take you for a tour around the house and then around campus and-"

"Actually Amber, I was going to show Nina around." I said.

"Oh, okay then. I still can't wait for you to be my roomie!" She smiled at Nina and then I quickly pointed at everyone else so we would be back in time for dinner.

"Now, we have Mick, Alfie, and Jerome." They all waved at Nina and Nina waved back. "Then, hiding in the back, is our housemother, Trudy." Trudy walked up to Nina and gave her a hug.

"Hello, dearie. I assume Fabian has told you about my cooking." I nodded. "On weekdays, we have breakfast at 7, and on weekends it's fend for yourself unless you wake up before 9. Lunch on the weekends is whenever you want, and dinner is always at 6:30."

"Okay, thanks." She gave Nina a squeeze and handed her over to me.

"Come on Nina, I'll take you up to our room." Amber grabbed Nina's hand and pulled Nina up the stairs. I went to Mick and I's bedroom and started to unpack. When I found my cell phone, I texted Amber and told her to bring Nina down to my room when she was ready. She texted back with a winking face and said okay.

I heard the door open and I didn't bother looking back, thinking it was Nina and Amber. All of a sudden I was on my bed being attacked by Mick.  
"So you like the new girl, do you mate?"

"I don't like her! I barely met her!"

"Well from what we saw in the hallway, for you barely meeting her, you two sure know how to read each other."  
Mick went to his bed and kept on glaring at me.

"Admit it mate, you like Nina."

"Fine, I will admit it. I like her a little. I've only known her for about an hour but I feel like I've known her for years. She trusted me enough to tell me something I don't even know if you guys will find out."

"Ha! I knew it!"

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I was standing outside his door, getting ready to knock. I almost knocked when I heard Fabian's roommate talking. Mick was his name?

"So you like the new girl, do you mate?"

"I don't like her! I just barely met her!" My heart sunk a little when I heard that. I had to admit, Fabian's charm had me falling for him, fast.

"Well from what we saw in the hallway, for you barely meeting her, you two sure know how to read each other." I heard footsteps and the creaking of a mattress.

"Admit it mate, you like Nina."

"Fine, I will admit it. I like her a little. I've only known her for about an hour but I feel like I've known her for years. She trusted me enough to tell me something I don't even know if you guys will find out." I felt like I was in Cloud Nine. He liked me. He really liked me!

"Ha! I knew it!" I stood there. My hand still up as if I was going to knock when someone came to the door.

"Oh, hey Nina. Fabes is in our room if your looking for him." He smiled at me then I heard laughter coming from another part of the house. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I slowly opened the door and poked my head in.

"Hey Fabes, you ready to show me around campus?" He shut the suitcase he had been unpacking and started walking towards me.

"Fabes huh?" He smiled at me. We started walking towards the door. "Trudy! I'm going to show Nina around campus. We'll be back for dinner."

"Okay Fabian dear."

We walked out the door. I noticed Fabian had changed into warmer clothes since I saw him last. As we got walking, I understood why. I started shivering in my t-shirt and shorts. It had been 82 degrees this afternoon and it felt to be about 55 degrees now.

"Are you cold?" I shook my head so he would not hear my teeth chatter. He took off his zip-up hoodie and put it around my shoulders. I started to shrug it off the give it back when he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me. I started to protest and he said, "No, it's alright, I was actually starting to get warm, wear it."

He started walking me towards the library when I noticed something.

"Fabian, what's that scar on your arm? He looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Fabes."

"I got it when my dad hit me with a glass bottle when I was 5. He had been an alcoholic, but he's been sober for 8 years now." From the look he gave me when he told me the story, I could tell I was either one of few people who knew, or the first person he ever told the truth to.

"Well at least he stopped." I put my hand on Fabian's arm. He shrugged away and I knew he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

"So how good is Trudy's cooking. I don't know if I should trust your judgment in food but Amber raved about her too so she must not be too bad."  
He smiled down at me. I could tell he was happy I changed the subject. "Actually, I think Trudy is cooking one of my favorite meals."

"And what would that be?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"I love spaghetti and meatballs!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! My Gran always made them once a week and whenever I got two or more 100's on my report card, which was usually every report card."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, my Gran and I always had a close relationship. I sometimes wonder if my mom would've been the same way. Teasing me the same way Gran does when I told her about a boy at school that I thought was cute."

We were almost back to the house. Fabian had showed me the library, and the building where all our classes were. He also showed me the gardens near the house, thinking I would like them.

"Thanks for showing me around today Fabian."

"No problem Neens."

"You can call me Neens but I can't call you Fabes?" I bumped into him.

"I never said you couldn't call me Fabes, I was just wondering why you started calling me Fabes."

"Well, everyone else does, so I figured I could too."

We arrived at the house. This time, I only took one step at a time, trying not to fall like last time. Fabian stopped me at the door.

"Do you want me to show you around the house after dinner?"

"Yeah, I would like that. Meet me at my room after dinner."

"Okay."

He opened the door and held it open for me. I walked up the stairs and looked back. I saw Fabian staring after me and when our eyes met, we both blushed. I ran towards my room and when I walked in, I flopped onto my bed.

"So how was your date with Fabian?"

I bolted up. I didn't even know Amber was in here.

"It wasn't a date. All he did was show me around campus. He was trying to be a good friend."

"Well it sure didn't look like you two are just friends. Fabes isn't this nice with the rest of the girls. Well, he's nice to us, he just doesn't flirt with us.  
I ran a brush through my hair and ran back down the stairs.

I didn't want to continue this conversation with Amber. Not now anyway.

I went into the living room and grabbed a book that was sitting on the coffee table. I was in the middle of the second chapter when Trudy called us all for dinner. I walked slowly into the dining room, hoping that I was the last one in so I wouldn't sit in anybody else's seat.

I got lucky and was the last one in the dining room. I looked to see who I was sitting next to and my heart both sunk and rose. I was happy to be sitting next to him, just not tonight.

About halfway through dinner, Jerome and Alfie started a food fight. I got a glob of spaghetti to the face and everyone froze. When I threw food back at Jerome, everyone laughed. We had a fairly large food fight until Trudy came in.

"Now what has happened in here!"

"Jerome and Alfie started throwing food at each other and then Jerome got Nina in the face with some spaghetti" said Mara.

"Jerome, Alfie. You're on clean up duty tonight!"

"But Trudy!"

"No buts. Now!" I walked upstairs and took a shower to get the spaghetti out of my hair. When I walked into my room, Amber bombarded me with questions.

"Nina, do you like Fabian?" I looked up from brushing my hair and looked Amber in the eyes.

"No, Fabian's just a friend." My heart sunk, lying to Amber like that, but I didn't want Amber to know. I knew Fabian liked me and if Amber ever found out that we liked each other. Well, I didn't even want to know what happened.

"Come on Neens, you must like Fabian. We all saw how you looked at each other in the hall."

"Fine, so I like Fabian, but you can't tell anyone Ambs. You just can't." She pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

Then, we heard a timid knock at the door.

* * *

**A/N Review! Criticism welcomed. Don't think there will be anymore chapters today because I have writer's block, but you never know.**


	3. Game Night

**Nina's POV**

We heard the timid knock again and Mara poked her head in.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Mara."

"I was just wondering, do you guys want to come down for game night?" Hmmm. Game night? Sounds like fun, plus it gives me a chance to really meet everyone.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I said.

"I'm going to pass tonight Mara. I'm really tired and I want to go shopping tomorrow since it's Saturday." Amber said.

"Okay Amber. Nina, would you come help me pick some games? It the girls turn to pick and neither Patricia nor I can reach the games."

I grabbed my pajamas out of my dresser and put them on my bed.

"Sure, Mara. Night Amber. See you in the morning." Amber was grabbing her pajamas out of her drawers.

"See you in the morning Nina. Get some sleep so you can come shopping with me tomorrow!"

"I'll try Ambs." I shut the door behind me.

"I am staying up until Amber leaves to go shopping tomorrow." I said. Mara laughed.

"Oh come on she's not that bad. I mean she only goes to about, oh I don't know, 50 stores in a 5 hours time?" I rolled my eyes as Mara laughed.

"Come on, lets go grab some games."

"Okay." I followed Mara to her room where she grabbed Patricia so we could each pick a game. Then, I followed Mara downstairs into the living room where she stopped at a door.

"What's this door?" I asked.

"This is the game closet." She opened the door and I gasped. I had never seen so many games in my life. There was Monopoly, Clue, Life and Twister just to name a few.

"Okay Nina, pick a game." said Patricia. I looked in and picked Twister. I loved playing Twister with my friends in America and usually only four of us played. Now seven of us were playing.

Mara picked her game next. She had me grab Clue which was at the top of the closet. After Mara picked her game, Patricia picked hers. Patricia picked Monopoly. I was so excited. We were playing three of my favorite games. Us girls walked into the dining room where Mick, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian were sitting at the table.

All three of us put our game of choice on the table. When I placed my box down, I realized that there was a chunk of wood missing out of the table.

"Guys." They all looked at me. I ran my finger along the rough wood. "What happened to the table right here?"

They all came and crowded around me. I was surprised to hear Alfie answer me. He and Jerome were one of the few people in the house who I had not spoken to yet.

"Well, when we were all in 6th grade, Jerome and I thought it would be funny to prank ole Fabes here." Fabian grimaced as Alfie started to tell the story.

"We had put a piece of fish line in front of the door and put Fabian's favorite desert, a hot fudge sundae, on the table. We stood in the corner of the kitchen where we could see what would happen and yelled for Fabian to come into the dining room."

"When I walked in, I tripped over the fish line and hit my head off the table right here." said Fabian.

"He hit his head pretty hard. When Alfie and I heard the loud crack we knew something happened. We walked in and saw a big gash in his forehead. He was unconscious and we panicked. When Alfie and I put in the string, we didn't really take Fabian's height into place." said Jerome.

"Jerome went and got Trudy and Trudy got really mad at us. She called for an ambulance and started scolding us while trying to help Fabian." said Alfie.

"I was unconscious for a two days. They kept me in the hospital under observation for a week. Trudy tried to fix the table so that way I wouldn't see it when I got home, but she couldn't so I just moved my seat to the other side of the table. I have a scar on my forehead that my bangs cover up." He lifted up his bangs to show us the scar. I gasped. The scar went from one side of his head to the other.

"My parents were so mad. That had only been my second year here and my parents weren't going to let me come back. I had to beg and plead but they agreed. They said if something else like that happened again, I would be coming back home. There was a silence. Mick clapped his hands.

"How about we start Game Night?" We all nodded and sat down. Patricia, Mara and I sat back and listened to the boys bicker about which game we were going to play first. They argued for about 20 minutes, but decided on Clue.

We played for about an hour and, unsurprisingly, Mara won. After we played Clue, the boys picked Twister. We played three rounds. The first round was all the boys on the mat and the girls spinning the wheel. Fabian won the boys round, which surprised a lot of us. We figured Mick would win since he was so sporty.

After the boys, us girls played. We were all really good but eventually I won. After debating if we would all play together or if we would have the winners in each group go against each other, we decided that the winners would play each other.

The game started out easy starting out putting our feet on blue and then yellow. Then things started getting different. Ten moves later, my legs were crossed and intertwined with Fabian's and so weren't our arms. When Mara spinned the wheel and it landed on right hand blue, Fabian slipped and fell, bringing me down with him.

I landed on Fabian's chest and we started laughing. We untangled ourselves while Mara, Patricia and the boys were debating who won. After a while, Fabian and I were sitting on the map our legs crossed in front of us, waiting for the result.

"Well, after much debate, we've decided-" said Mara.

"Yeah, we as in you and Patricia," Mara elbowed Jerome in the ribs.

"We decided that Nina won!" I grinned and Fabian and I shook hands, being sportsman like, and I walked towards Mara and Patricia.

We all debated if we should play Monopoly or not, but since it was almost 10:30, we all decided to go to bed. Mara, Patricia and I started up the stairs when I heard someone calling my name.

"Nina!" We all stopped and looked down the stairs. I saw Jerome, Fabian and Alfie in the hallway looking up at us. I had no idea who had said my name. Jerome and Alfie went to their rooms and Fabian called my name again.

"Nina."

"Yeah Fabes? I heard footsteps going up the rest of the stairs. I started down the stairs. "I was wondering, would you want to go to town with me tomorrow?"

"Umm, I don't know Fabian, Amber wanted me to go shopping with her and I don't want to run into her and upset her."

"Okay then, how about hanging out around the house tomorrow? I could show you more around campus."

"Sure, I would like that. Maybe you can show me more than the 300 building and the library this time." I smirked at him. "I'm going to bed Fabes, see ya in the morning."

"See ya."

I walked up the stairs until I was sure Fabian couldn't see me any more and I turned around. I saw Fabian still standing in the same spot I left him in, with a huge smile on his face. I quietly laughed and headed to my room.

I quietly opened the door to my room and grabbed my pajamas that I had left on my bed. I went to the bathroom and changed and went back to my room. I crawled into bed and smiled at the ceiling, thinking about my day with Fabian tomorrow.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

"I'm going to bed Fabes, see ya in the morning."

"See ya." She walked up the stairs and I just stood there, still smiling. I stood there for another minute in my stupor and then walked to my room. Mick was in the bathroom showering so I changed in our room and grabbed my guitar out from under my bed. I played a few notes and put it back under my bed, not in the mood to play.

I got off my bed and switched off the light and crawled under my covers. I stared at the ceiling and grinned, thinking about my day with Nina tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I know Fabian's POV is really short but I thought you guys should know what Fabian had been thinking. Poll on my profile to choose couples in this story. Poll closes after chapter 5 is posted.  
**


	4. Around Campus

**Nina's POV**

Sometime that night I fell asleep. I woke up to Amber squealing in my ear.

"Nina, Nina, Nina!"

"Ughhh. What Ambs." I rolled over onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

"Get up! We have a lot of shopping to do and we don't have a lot of time to do it!" I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 8. I groaned.

"Amber it's too early to get up on a Saturday." I rolled back over to my side and then all of a sudden my blankets were pulled off me.

"Amber!"

"Nina come on you HAVE to come shopping with me."

"Amber, I got in late last night. We finished game night around one and by the time I changed into my pajamas and got comfortable it was 1:30."

"Okay then Neens, I guess we'll go shopping some other time."

"Sorry Ambs, I promise I'll go next time."

"It's alright Nina, how was game night by the way?"

"Pretty fun actually, we played Clue and Mara ended up winning. Then we played Twister. We had the boys play against each other and then the girls play against each other and whoever won on one team had to play against the other winner."

"Who won the boys game?"

"Fabian."

"Who won the girls?"

"Me." I smiled.

"Who won the game between you and Fabian?"

"Me again. His hand slipped and he fell taking me down with him."

"I knew I should've gone down and played! That picture would've been cute for your scrapbook!"

"Amber, what are you talking about?"

She got a panicked look on her face. "Ummm, nothing, I, well. Bye Nina!" She ran out the door. Any other time I would've gotten up and ran after her, but I decided to go back to bed. About an hour later, I heard a knock at the door.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Nina, are you awake?"

I shuffled in my bed, wanting to get up and answer the door since I knew who it was, but too tired to get up and answer it. I groaned. The door opened.

Fabian walked in, fully dressed of course, and stood near my bed.

"Nina?" I jumped up out of bed, hoping to scare him a little. He jumped back about a foot.

"Scare ya Fabes?" He nodded.

"Sorry. Did you need something?"

"I came to come and get you so you'd get some breakfast. Trudy made enough for eight, but Jerome and Mick eat enough for four people."

"I'll come down in a minute. After breakfast, you can show me some more around campus."

"Okay, see you later Neens."

"Later Fabes."

I got out of bed and got dressed for the day. I put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, my red converses and a black t-shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a loose ponytail. I started down the stairs and almost ran into Patricia.

"Watch it, newbie."

"Sorry Patricia." I stood to the side so Patricia could groggily walk to the bathroom.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate for breakfast. I put two pancakes on my plate and poured syrup on them. I walked into the dining room.

"Nina, what's wrong?"

I looked up to see Fabian sitting at the table with a book in his hands.

"Nothing, just ran into Patricia and she wasn't too nice about it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Patricia's not a morning person."

"That's nice to know."

As he shut the book, I saw he was reading "Catching Fire", one of three books in my favorite trilogy.

"You like the Hunger Games trilogy?"

"Yeah, my brother Dylan used to read them, and when he got done with them he gave them to me."

"I love those books, I'm in the middle of that book now."

"Really, what chapter are you in?"

"Chapter 5"

"I'm in chapter 7. I don't think where you are is exactly called the middle." I hit him lightly in the chest.

"Oww"

"Oh it didn't hurt that much."

"I know it didn't. Just wondering what you would say." He smirked at me.

I picked up my plate, went into the kitchen and put it in the sink.

I walked back into the dining room.

"Ready to-" I looked around the room for Fabian, who wasn't there.

"Fabes?"

"HEY!"

"AHHHHH!" I hit him. "Fabes! That SO wasn't funny."

"It's pay back for this morning."

"Fine. As I was saying, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked into the hallway.

"Trudy! Nina and I are going for a walk!"

Trudy walked in from the living room.

"Okay dearie."

"We'll try and be back before 3 okay?"

"That's alright dearie, have fun!"

We started walking out of the door.

"We will Trudy!" I yelled back.

* * *

**Trudy's POV**

I like Nina. She is a nice girl. I've never seen the children warm up to someone so quickly. Last year, they ran off Amber's roommate Ainsley. One day she came up to me and asked if she could transfer houses. I never did find out what the children did to upset her.

I've never seen Fabian so happy. He used to be such a quiet one, but ever since Nina came, he's been more talkative and more, oh what is the word I'm looking for, interactive with the rest of us.

I think one day they'll get together. They seem quite similar. I noticed that when the rest of Nina's luggage came, she had a guitar case. I don't believe any of the other children noticed but I don't think she likes to play in front of people.

I've heard Fabian play his guitar a few times, just passing by. I knocked before I entered and when I did, the guitar had been put away and a notebook took its place.

I think the other children notice it too. I've heard Amber squealing from upstairs whenever Nina and Fabian come back from somewhere.

I hope that Nina works out well, I don't think I would be able to help Fabian get over her. They've only known each other for 3 days but they look like they really like each other. Oh well, back to cleaning.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I showed Nina around the whole school. After showing her all the classroom buildings and the gym, I took her to the more scenic parts of the school.

"Fabian, why are you taking me back to the gardens?"

"To show you something."

"Fabian, I highly doubt that anything has changed since you took me there yesterday." She gave me a look.

"You'll see." I brought her to the back of the gardens where there was line of hedges that were about as tall as me. I stood near a rock I had painted silver to let me know where my special place was. I turned to face the hedges.

Nina turned with me.

"What are we looking at?"

"You'll see." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the hedges. When we were through, she started to protest but took in the view.

"Fabian. Wow."

* * *

**A/N: Review! Poll up on my profile for character pairings. Poll ends when Chapter 5 is up. **


	5. The Willow Tree

**Nina's POV**

"Fabian. Wow."

He had pulled me through the hedges to a small clearing. It was surrounded by the rest of the hedges around the garden. I walked forward. In front of me was a beautiful willow tree with branches upon branches coming off each other, cascading to the ground.

"Fabes, how did you find this place?" He took a small step forward towards me.

"A few days before I hit my head off the table," we both shivered with the mention of the story, "I was walking around the gardens, bored and looking for something to do, when I tripped over the rock outside. I stumbled through the hedges and found this place."

I walked towards the tree. This place really was beautiful. I looked at the trunk of the tree and saw a hole. I reached in.

"Wait, don't put your hand in-"

"Fabes, what's this?" I held up a weathered, yellow, spiral notebook. He ran up to me.

"It's nothing." He grabbed it from out of my hand. He started to walk away when I ran from behind him and jumped on his back, I started reaching for the notebook.

"Well it wouldn't be nothing if you don't want me to see it!" He spun around trying to get me off his back.

"Nina get off!" I started to jump off but Fabian started losing his balance, falling backwards.

"Fabes!" I yelled. We landed on our backs onto the ground. I pushed Fabian off me.

"Uhh, Fabes, get off!" As he rolled to get off me, I grabbed the notebook out of his hand and ran to the tree.

"Nina! Give that back!" I started climbing the tree, hoping Fabian wouldn't follow me. I climbed high enough where he couldn't reach me by jumping, and low enough where I wouldn't break too many bones if I fell.

I opened the notebook. I flipped through a few pages and looked down at Fabian. When he realized I had opened the notebook, he started to blush.

"You write songs?"

"Yeah, they're not too good though." I started to climb down the tree. When I reached the ground, I walked up to him.

"Fabian, you're right, these aren't good" He hung his head as if he was ashamed of it, "they're amazing!"

He picked his head up, shocked at what I had said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Fabian, why didn't you tell anyone you wrote songs?"

"I don't know, I thought everyone would laugh at me."

"Fabes, they're not bad. Why don't we bring your notebook to the house and show everyone?" I started to walk forward, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I'll make you a deal. For the next month or two, every time I write a new song, you can look at it," I nodded. "If you like all the songs you see, then I will show the house. Deal?" He held out his hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands.

"Deal."

"Good, now let's head back to the house. I don't want anyone to worry about us." He looked at his watch. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I told Trudy we would be back at 3 and it's now five to three."

"Well how far are we from the house?"

"About ten minutes at a jogging pace." He looked worried.

"Well, do you have your cell phone?" He pulled out his enV3.

"Yeah, why?"

"Call the house and tell Trudy we'll be a little bit late. It's not like we're going to miss anything, it's just so she won't worry about us."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He walked towards the tree, trying to get better reception. I watched him.

He really was cute. His hair wasn't too long, but it wasn't too short and was a dark brown. I could get lost in his eyes though. Those dark blue eyes seemed to go on forever. I just kept on thinking about him when all of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Nina?" I jumped and turned around.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, I just was thinking about something." We started walking back through the gardens, back to the house.

"Oh really? And just what were you thinking about?"

He was walking next to me and our arms were brushing against each other.

"Oh just how I've been here for 4 days and I already have some really good friends."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, there's this girl, she's really smart, always reading. And then there's this blond, she loves shopping, but she can be really empty-headed sometimes."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah and there's this guy who's really sporty and a blond, he likes to tease this other friend. And this other friend, don't even get me STARTED on him." I bumped into him.

He realized who I was talking about. "Oh come one, he can't be THAT bad."

"Well he has this way with a certain girl, yeah makes her all nervous and stuff and he's totally oblivious." He slipped his hand into mine. My heart felt like it was about to start pounding out of my chest.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah but he's getting a little better." I smiled at him.

I started to see the house in the distance.

"Thanks for showing me around more today Fabes."

"No problem Nina."

We walked the rest of the distance in a comfortable silence. When we reached the house, he let go of my hand. He must've felt how upset I had gotten because when he we got to the top of the stairs, he turned to face me, and our faces were only inches from each other.

We looked into each others eyes.

We leaned in.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday. Don't expect me to update on Thursday's or weekends sometimes. Poll on my profile will be open until the next chapter is posted. Already have two definite couples out of the poll.  
**


	6. The Plan

Nina's POV

We were leaning in.

"Nina!"

Fabian and I jumped apart from each other.

"Yeah Ambs." My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I sneaked a look at Fabian and his cheeks were scarlet.

Amber looked back and forth between me and Fabian.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Fabian and I looked at each other.

"Psh, no, why would you, psh, no." Fabian and I quickly looked at each other and then looked to the floor.

"Okay then, Fabian, I need you to come with me for a minute." said Amber.

"Kay Ambs, I'll be in in a minute." Amber looked at us and I gave Amber a look.

Amber winked at me and then walked into the house.

Fabian and I looked at each other and just started laughing. Once we stopped, Fabian opened the door for me and we walked into the hallway.

I turned around to look at Fabian.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight? Maybe go to the willow tree and then come back here and watch a movie?"

"Sure, after dinner or before?"

"After." I wanted to spend more time with him then less.

"I will meet you in the hall ten minutes after dinner ends then."

"Kay." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed deeply. "See you after dinner." I started up the stairs after he waved to me, obviously unable to speak.

I walked to my room and opened the door. I slipped off my flats and then plopped onto my bed. I sighed.

"So what did I interrupt back there?"

I shot up, not noticing that Amber had been in the room.

"What do you mean?" I started fiddling with a loose thread on my blanket.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Nina. You and Fabian were about to kiss, weren't you?"

I hesitated for a moment when I remembered something.

"Hey Ambs, don't you have to talk Fabian about something?" I looked at her, hoping she would go downstairs to talk to Fabian.

"Oh yeah!" She hopped off her bed and started walking to the door. She turned around. "Don't think we're done talking about this."

"Just go Ambs before you forget what you had to talk to him about." She opened her mouth to say something, but walked out the door.

I felt bad sending Amber to talk to Fabian, but I didn't want to talk about what had happened on the porch. Not yet anyway.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I sat on my bed, playing my guitar when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly put my guitar under my bed and yelled for the person to come in.

The door opened and in walked Amber.

"Hi Fabian." She shut the door behind her. She walked to Mick's bed and sat on it.

"Hi Ambs, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Her eyes lit up.

"You know how Nina's birthday is next Friday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I was thinking we should throw her a party! This will be her first birthday in a different country." I pondered over the thought and came up with a idea.

"Okay, after school on Friday, I'll take Nina to town, while you guys set up the party."

"That's a great idea Fabes! What we'll do is after the last class you'll come find me. Find an excuse to carry Nina's backpack and then run off with it and don't let her follow. You'll give me yours and Nina's backpack and I'll give you a bag with some of your regular clothes and a bag with some of Nina's regular clothes. Then, you can drop the bags off near Mr. Winkler's room since that's where Alfie's locker is."

"Why am I dropping them off near Alfie's locker?"

"You don't expect me to carry three backpacks full of books and then two other bags filled with yours and Nina's school uniforms by myself did you!" She gave me a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, I promised Alfie I'd walk home with him after school the first week of school."

I knew I would regret this, but I asked anyway. "What about you and Mick?"

"Well, Mick and I broke up a few weeks before we came back here, but we're still friends."

"Well that's good." She nodded and stood up.

"Well, now that we have an idea, it's time to get planning!" She smiled widely.

"Remember Amber, this is going to be a surprise party, and don't invite too many people. Maybe just another house and that's it." Amber started to pout but agreed anyway.

She walked out of the room and I lied down on my bed.

What was I going to get Nina for her birthday?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the Hiatus, I've been without internet all week and I didn't have a idea before. Promise to update more! Review!**


	7. Meeting Sarah

**Disclamer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I woke up at 5:30 to humming coming from downstairs. I sat up and realized it was Monday, the first day of school. I went to my dresser and pulled out the standard school uniform. A white button-up shirt, a grey sweater, a gray pleated skirt, and a red blazer.

After I took my shower and got dressed, I walked down the stairs to help Trudy set the table. I walked into the dining room.

"Tru-"

I hit something and fell to the floor.

"Uhhh."

"Want some help?"

I looked up to see Fabian holding his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. We held on a bit longer than we should have, but I was still on Cloud Nine from yesterday.

"Sorry about that, by the way."

"About what?"

He gave me a funny look. "Maybe you did hit your head a little hard." He gave me a small smile.

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"When you walked into the dining room? I hit you."

"Oh that was you? I thought I just hit the door or a table or something." I said.

"No that was me."

"Oh well, sorry for bumping into you."

"It's okay. Hey, do you fancy walking to school with me?"

"Yeah I would _fancy_ that."

'Ahhh, British talking. So funny, but wicked cute accent.' I grinned at him.

"Dearies! Would you come help me finish putting breakfast on the table? I made a little bit of everyones favorites'."

"Sure Trudy." We both said.

We walked into the kitchen and each grabbed two plates. We walked into the dining room, where on the table, was a little bit of everything. There were banana's, apple's, pancakes, bacon, toast, and a lot more food I could name off.

"Trudy how early did you wake up to make all this?" I asked while sitting down.

"About 5:30, why?"

"Oh nothing just wondering." As I sat eating my toast, the rest of the house came in, with the exception of Amber that is.

"Hey Neens." Amber walked in, wearing her school uniform with a pink headband.

"Hey Ambs."

Amber grabbed a banana. "Nina why do you wake up so early?

"I usually don't wake up this early. I think the only reason I woke up early today is because it's my first day at a new school."

"Ohh." She sat next to Alfie and started peeling her banana.

I looked at Fabian who was finishing I think his third chocolate chip pancake.

"You almost ready to go Fabs?"

He looked up at me, his mouth full of pancake, and tried to swallow.

"Yeah, be ready in a minute Neens," he said hoarsely.

I picked up my plate and rinsed it in the sink. I popped my head into the dining room.

"Fabian, I'm going upstairs to get my bag. Meet you in the hallway in a few, okay?"

He nodded his head which I took as a yes.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my brown over the shoulder bag from off my bed. I went to walk out of my room when I looked out of the window and saw something. 'Is that a person?' I thought. I ran down the stairs, where I ran into Fabian.

"Hey Nina, you ready to-"

"Fabes can I take a rain check?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"Sure but why?" I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, I'll walk with you home. Meet you after last period. Kay? Thanks." I ran out the door, leaving a stumped Fabian behind me.

I walked toward the old woman sitting on the bench and the woman looked up at me.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I paused. "Maybe you can tell me where you really live and I could take you back?" I sat down on the bench.

"It's you, isn't it? I knew you would come!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sarah. Sarah, my name is Sarah!"

"Okay Sarah, why don't you come inside?"

"I can't go in there. He's waiting. He's always waiting."

"Alright. Why don't you wait here and I'll bring someone back."

"You're coming back?" She asked me, looking up at me.

"Yeah. Just don't move."

I walked to the house.

"Trudy!"

"Nina sweetie, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Well I was on my way, but I saw an old woman sitting on the bench behind the house."

"Oh dear, she must be from the nursing home down the road."

"Well, I'll bring her back, can you tell me where to go?" She gave directions and I went outside to where Sarah was.

"Come on, let me take you back to where you belong."

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I was walking towards school, wondering where Nina had went.

"Fabes, come on, you're not going to wither away because Nina isn't here." Mick elbowed me.

"Ha, ha, ha. Come on mate, we're gonna be late to first period." As I was saying this, the first bell rang, warning us we had three minutes to get to our first class.

I barely made it to first period, which was Algebra class. I looked around, wondering where Nina was.

I looked at Amber who was playing with the pink fluff at the end of her pink pencil.

"Amber. Amber!"She looked up at me.

"Yeah Fabes?"

"Have you seen Nina?"

"Not since this morning during breakfast. Do you not know where she is either then?"

"No. That's why I was asking you."

"Well that's odd." She went back to playing with the fluff on her pencil.

'Where is she?' I thought.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I walked to the door of the nursing home and knocked on the door. A plump woman, not much taller than me, answered the door.

"It's not like you to go wandering Emily." the woman said as she ushered Sarah, change that, Emily, inside.

"Emily?" I asked Sarah softly. She shushed me.

"She's quite confused if you haven't noticed. She usually isn't a sprinter." The woman led Sarah, Emily, what ever you want to call her, to her room. The woman left. Sarah sat on her bed and I followed suit.

"I've been waiting so long, keeping the secret. Now, it's your turn. Here. Quick, now take this." She placed a necklace in my hand. "Keep it well hidden or they'll take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end."

I looked up at her. "I couldn't possibly-"

"But you must! It will keep you safe. There's treasure hidden in that house. And only you have the power to find and protect it. But you must be careful. There's danger in that house. Evil. It's a bad house, a dark house."

"Evil. Spooky, yes. But I don't know about evil. Emily I don't think-"

"Sarah! My name is Sarah and I know you!"

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to miss the place where you come from."

"And you know me Nina!"

"How do you know my name?" I don't remember saying my name. In fact I didn't tell her my name.

"But you must beware the blackbird. Do you hear me? Beware the blackbird!"

"Okay, I'll beware the blackbird, but I have to get going Sarah."

"You'll come back won't you?"

"Sometime, but I have to go to school now."

"Remember, beware the blackbird. Beware the blackbird!"

I thanked the woman who answered the door and started towards the school.


	8. The First Day

**A/N: I do NOT own House of Anubis, because if I did, Nina and Fabian would've been together five episodes in and the second season would be on already :)**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I walked back to school, confused by what had happened at the nursing home.

I stopped at the house to sign back in and to let Trudy know I was back.

"Trudy! I'm back!" Trudy walked in from the living room with a feather duster in her hand.

"Good. Just sign in dearie and give this note to the teacher who's class you walk into." She reached into her pocket to hand me a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Trudy." I put the paper in the front of my bag.

"Well, off you go. See you in a few hours Nina."

I walked out the door and walked on the pathway to the 300 building. I had Science now which was in room 365 with Mr. Sweet.

Once I got to the building I had to remember very hard how to get to Science. I thought back to the trip with Fabian...

_**Flashback**_

_** We walked up to the 300 building and walked through the main doors. He said something about the Science room and went right. We went past two other hallways and on the third door on the left, was a door that said 'Science Room'...**_

I opened my eyes and walked back outside. I looked to make sure I was going through the main doors and I was. Once inside I took a right and went past two other hallways.

Once I thought I was near, I started looking for the door which said 'Science Room', and sure enough, once I passed the two hallways, the third door on my left said 'Science Room'.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"And that is how-. Nice of you to join us Miss Martin. Take a seat next to Mr. Rutter if you please." I started rummaging through the front pocket of my bag and found the note I was to give to him. I handed it to him and took my seat.

"Now as I was saying, Photosynthesis-"

"Nina, where have you been?" Fabian whispered.

"I'll explain on the way to Drama. Okay?" He nodded and turned back to his science notes. I lifted my backpack from my side and took out my green notebook, writing about photosynthesis. Yay.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I gathered up my books and walked to the door. When I made it to the hallway, I waited for Nina.

"Okay, so where have you been?"

"Well this morning, when I went to grab my bag? I saw a person sitting on the bench behind the house."

"You did?" surprise filling my voice.

"Yeah, she ran away from the nursing home down the road I guess. I took her back and then I came back to school."

"Oh. Hey, when you'd get that necklace? I haven't seen it on you all week." I pointed at the necklace around her neck.

"Oh this? It's nothing." She put it down my sweater and started to jog to Drama.

"Nina. Nina, wait up! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!" She just kept on walking down the hall, taking a wrong turn of course, not looking back.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I started to walk faster, until I was sure he wouldn't be able to catch up with me. I stopped and looked around at my surroundings. Truthfully, I had no idea where I was. I backtracked to where I took a left at the T in the hallway, and took a right instead. I looked in every classroom until I saw Fabian. I ran in and the bell rang not twenty seconds after I walked in. I stood in the room, not knowing where to sit.

I didn't want to sit next to Fabian, because then he would ask me about the necklace. I scanned the room to see if there were any other Anubis students in here. To my luck, I spotted Mara in the corner, reading a book. I walked over to her.

"Hey Mara." She looked up.

"Oh, hi Nina." She placed her bookmark in her spot and shut the book. "What brings you this corner on this fine day."

I had to admit. Mara tried to be funny, but in reality, she wasn't. She was too serious and book-smart to be funny.

"Oh nothing, just decided to sit next to someone new for a change."

"Oh." A man walked into the class and clapped his hands.

"Good afternoon class. I am Mr. Winkler. Some of you may already know me do to having me for History already, but I will also be your Drama teacher for the year. Now for all of us to get to know each other, we're going to go around the room and say your name, and then something that describes you that begins with the first letter of your middle name. Now, who would like to go first?"

We all sat around, looking at each other, wondering who would have the guts to go first.

Amber raised her hand. "Oh I'll go if no one else wants to go."

"Thank you!" said Mr. Winkler. "Now, please say your first name and then something that describes you that begins with the first letter of your middle name.

"My name is Amber. My middle name is Taylor and I love to go shopping." We all looked at each other confused. If her middle name was Taylor, why did she say something that started with a s?

"Umm Amber."

"Yes Mr. Winkler?"

"Why does the thing that describes you best not start with the first letter of your middle name?"

"Well it kind of does Mr. Winkler."

"And how does it do that?"

"Well, my full name is **A**mber **T**aylor **M**illington. My initials spell A.T.M. Like a ATM machine which you can get money from to go shopping with." She smiled and all of us started laughing.

"Well that is a very interesting way to think of it Amber. Since you went, you get to pick who goes next."

Amber looked around the room, thinking about who to pick.

"I pick Nina."

I looked up from my place in the corner and glared at Amber.

"Well, my name is Nina. My middle name is Camille and..." I couldn't think of anything. I thought for a few seconds and came up with something.

"and I really care about my friends. Even if I've only known them for a week or so." I sat back down.

"Okay Nina, your turn to pick." I didn't even have to think about this decision.

"I pick Fabian." Fabian blushed and stood up.

"My name is Fabian. My middle name is Christopher and I hate hairless cats."

Everyone started laughing as Fabian sat down.

"Okay Fabian, your turn to pick."

"I pick Mara."

Mara shyly stood up and looked at everyone.

"My name is Mara. My middle name is Isabelle and I am very intelligent." She sat back down and the three of us from Anubis smiled at her, knowing she hated speaking in public.

After Mara, Amelia Pinches went and other people who I stopped paying attention to. The bell rang just as the last person finished and Fabian and I went to our last period class together. Spanish. **(A/N: Yes, I know they take French in the series, but I take Spanish and I also want them to say things to each other that no one else in the house understands because they take French.)**

We sat next to each other and Mrs. Andrews walked in.

"Hola clase y buenas tardes. Soy la señora Andrews y será su profesor de español este año. " (Hello class and good afternoon. I am Mrs. Andrews and will be your Spanish teacher this year.)

"Hola señora Andrews." We all responded back. For the rest of class, Fabian and I took notes and talked while Mrs. Andrews was working with another student.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier about the necklace. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just freaked out like that but, can you promise not to tell anyone about the necklace?"

"Sure, no problem."

Mrs. Andrews went back to the front of the room and Fabian and I stayed silent for the rest of class.

After walking home from school with Fabian, I ran up to my room and changed into my regular clothes. I put on my gray skinny jeans with my black converses and a purple plaid top with a black tank top underneath. I ran back downstairs and into the living room, where everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Oh hey Nina. Wanna play Truth or Dare?" asked Amber.

"Come on Newbie, join us." said Patricia. Fabian patted the spot next to him and I took a seat.

"Okay, same rules as always, you get one chicken for the whole game. No exceptions. Clear?" asked Patricia.

"Clear," we all responded. Patricia placed a bottle in the middle and began to spin it. "Whoever this lands on will be asked first and then we'll go the right, same as always."

The bottle stopped in front of Jerome and he smiled at Patricia who was on his right.

"Ask away Trixie." Jerome said with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go up to Victor's office and make monkey sounds for one minute."

Jerome's smile faded away and he slowly stood up.

"Come on Trixie, let's go get this over with." Jerome trudged out of the room. Right before Patricia walked out, she held out her video phone with a big smile on her face and ran to the stairs.

Everyone started laughing except for me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." Fabian answered. "Only Patricia is going to videotape Jerome on her phone for blackmail purposes later." I started to laugh along with everyone else until we heard monkey noises.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" boomed Victor. We all just started to laugh harder.

"Clarke if you don't stop this right now, you will be grounded!" Jerome just kept on going.

"That's it come with me Mr. Clarke."

"OW, OW, OW!" We heard footsteps run down the stairs and Patricia walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"I got the whole thing." We all just started laughing until we couldn't breathe. I leaned over on to Fabian so I wouldn't fall. He grabbed my hand and we sat there, both of us still laughing, my head on his shoulder.

Once we all calmed down. Patricia spoke.

"Okay, since we know he isn't coming back for a while, I'll spin the bottle again."

Patricia spun the bottle and it landed on me. I got a panicked look on my face and everyone started to laugh.

"Okay, newbie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said.

"Okay, I dare you to go up to the attic, right now, by yourself."

I swallowed and looked at everyone. We all knew the attic and cellar were off-limits. I raised my head and said,

"Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been wicked busy and FanFiction wouldn't let me upload this for the past couple days so :/. I'll try to update more often. If I get 10 reviews, I'll write the story that night and post it. Number of reviews: 17.  
**


	9. Author's Note

Okay, so I wanted to know before I actually started all my writing again.

Does anyone still want me to continue this story even though it's from season 1 and we're now in season 2 where everything is different?

If nobody does, I'm going to delete it. I was just going to delete it but in case someone is really looking forward to an update, (even though I highly doubt it), I'm double checking. Leave a review or PM me your answer.


	10. The Attic

**Nina's POV**

I stood up along with the rest of the house. I led the way to the attic and when we reached the door, I looked at the rest of the house. I reached out and went to turn the knob, but found that it was locked. I turned towards the rest of the house.

"So what do you suggest I do now?"

"Pick the lock?" Patricia suggested. I pulled one of the bobby-pins from out of my hair. I started picking the lock and then there was a click and the door swung open.

"Creepy." Amber said. I turned around to look at the rest of the house and met eyes with Fabian, whose eyes were dark with worry. I turned back around and started walking up the stairs to the attic. I stopped at the corner and looked down at everyone who kept on waving me on. I took my first step onto the second set of stairs when I heard it.

"What are you all doing?" I heard the door shut and I looked down at the door.

"Nothing." I heard Patricia tell Victor. I heard footsteps and then shuffling. There was a murmur and then I heard Victor yell, "Go. Go!" I stayed near the stair when I heard him grab the doorknob. I ran to the attic and looked around for a place to hide. I pulled my locket out of my shirt, hoping that it would give me some kind of good luck. I was running around and all of a sudden I fell into a room and then the door slid shut.

I heard Victor walk by my hiding spot and waited until I heard the door downstairs shut before I allowed myself to breathe again. I looked for a way out and when I couldn't find a handle or something to open it, I began to panic a little. All of a sudden, my locket was glowing. I picked it up and held it up. A place on the wall glowed red so I placed my locket over it and the door slid open. I ran out of the room before the door could shut again and I looked back at the door I had just came out of.

I looked for a handle, or something that would've made the door open. When I couldn't find one, I almost gave up, but then I saw a similar symbol to the one in the room that I had put my locket up to.

I put my locket up against the symbol and since I was leaning against the door, I fell into the room. A pair of red eyes flashed at me and I turned around and ran.

I walked back down to the door and as kept trying to put my bobby-pin in the lock. As I kept trying, I heard voices.

"How did he not find her?" I heard a guy ask, I assumed it was Fabian.

"Maybe she's just really good at hide-and-seek." Amber told him. I rolled my eyes and kept picking the lock.

"Maybe she jumped out the window."

"I highly doubt that Patricia. Nina wouldn't do that. Right?" Fabian asked. By the third time, I finally got my bobby-pin in the lock and I started picking it. The lock clicked and I opened the door. Fabian, Patricia and Amber all jumped back.

"Hi." I said. They all waved and I turned around to shut and lock the door while the stood there and looked at me shocked

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

"How did he not find her?" I asked Amber and Patricia.

"Maybe she's just really good at hide-and-seek." Amber said. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Patricia.

"Maybe she jumped out the window." Patricia said.

"I highly doubt that Patricia. Nina wouldn't do that. Right?" I asked Amber, as she shrugged. All of a sudden the lock to the attic door clicked and Nina walked out.

Amber, Patricia and I all jumped back.

"Hi." She said. We all waved and she turned around to shut and lock the door while we all stood there, frozen.

Amber was the first to recover.

"Was it creepy up there?" She asked, linking arms with Nina as we all began to walk to Nina and Amber's room.

"Actually it wasn't that bad. I didn't have a chance to really look around with Victor coming up but it looked pretty cool." Amber and Patricia sat down on her bed so Nina and I sat down on hers.

"Okay Patricia so where's the key." Patricia's face fell.

"What key?" Nina asked.

"While Victor was in the attic, Patricia ran to his office and grabbed the spare attic key. Where is it Patricia?" Patricia grimaced.

"Funny story. When I heard footsteps coming near my door, I kinda threw it out the window."

"You what!" We yelled.

"I didn't want him to find it and I panicked! I'm sorry." I ran a hand down my face.

"No, it's fine. We'll just have to find it after school tomorrow." We all heard Victor yell his ten o'clock speech and we all groaned. Patricia and I ran out of Amber and Nina's room and to our own rooms. I ran down the stairs and avoided eye contact with Victor as I ran to my room.

**Nina's POV**

The next morning, Amber and I walked down to breakfast. When I walked in Jerome and Alfie clapped for me.

"Well done Newb." Jerome said as he passed by me.

"Any zombies or aliens up there?" Alfie asked.

"Nope, just a few rats and spiders." Alfie grabbed a piece of toast that sat on the plate in front of me and walked to his seat. We ate breakfast in silence for the next few minutes before we all started trickling out the door for school.

I was the first one to leave and as I was walking, I heard the sound of stones shuffling as someone ran across them.

"Nina!" I heard a voice call out. I turned around and saw Fabian running to catch up with me.

"Would you...would...huh. Would you fancy walking over with me." I smiled.

"I would _fancy_ that." I told him emphasizing the fancy. These British terms were going to be the end of me. We were talking until all of a sudden, Fabian dove into the bushes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, standing there watching him looking for something.

"I'm looking for something. Hang on." He said as he looked through the bushes.

Jerome and Alfie ran by me at that second and I turned to watch them run. When I turned around, Fabian was back by my side, the key in his hand.

I saw a leaf behind his ear so I grabbed it while I started to laugh.

"This is going back into Victor's key box." He told me while he held it up. He went to put it in his bag when I grabbed it.

"Actually that's going to wait a while. I wanna make another trip up to the attic." Fabian gave me a incredulous look.

"You're going back up there. Willingly?" He asked me.

"It didn't sound so crazy in my head." I told him reluctantly. "I saw something up there and I need to see what it was. I just won't go up there while Victor's awake anymore." I said.

"Nina-" He started.

"You're right. It's crazy." I said as I walked away. Fabian stood where I had left him, flabbergasted.

* * *

**A/N: So I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer once in this story so I'm gonna do one now. I do NOT own House of Anubis or any of its characters. I only own my changes in the plot line. Okay, so I wasn't going to include this scene but I really want some Fabina in here. (Oh who am I kidding. I want LOTS of Fabina in here.) I always thought that this scene was one of the big spots in their relationship and this is the first scene I think about when it comes to Fabian and ****Nina's relationship.**


	11. The Beginning

**Fabian's POV**

I ran to catch up to her and we started talking about the attic. As we walked into English, she was telling me about how the panel had opened when she tripped and leaned on it.

"So the panel just opened when you leaned on it?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sort of." I cocked my head to the side.

"Sort of? What kind of answer is that?" She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Well there are some other... things." She said.

"You're a real girl of mystery aren't you?" I asked as I took off my bag. I heard her let out a short and quiet laugh and I turned towards her.

"If you're going up again, then I'm coming with you. And that is all there is to it." I told her.

"Wow." She said. "That was forceful." She laughed and I grimaced.

"It was wasn't it." I sighed. "You know you can trust me Nina. I promise." She looked at me and let out a short laugh.

"Okay, before you do anything drastic to prove your loyalty. I'll tell you."

Mrs. Andrews walked in then and we looked up at her.

"Okay class take your seats."

* * *

Nina and I walked back to the house together and she was telling me about what happened to Nina in the attic the night before.

"You know that locket you saw me have the other day?"

"The one that you totally freaked out when I saw it?" She shyly ducked her head.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"What about it?" I asked.

"When I was running around the attic, I took the locket out of my shirt and was holding it up. As I was going past the panel, it opened and I fell inside. The door closed after me and then I couldn't figure out how I got in there. I saw this shape on the wall the matched my locket and it glowed red and so didn't my locket. When I held it up, the door swung open.

"I ran out and when the door shut, I opened it again. When it opened, I saw this pair of eyes and I ran." She said.

"That...is creepy." I said.

"Tell me about it." We reached the house then and went to our separate rooms.

Dinner was uneventful and so wasn't chores. Well chores for me and Mick, the rest of the house was doing their own things while Mick and I did dishes.

Nina walked into the kitchen right as we finished and when she saw we were done, she waved for me to follow her to one of the couches.

"You'll meet me upstairs at midnight right?"

"Yep. I'll knock five times on your door to let you know it's me." She nodded.

"Thanks Fabian."

She walked up the stairs and I walked towards my room.

I walked in and Mick was sitting on his bed smiling smugly at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh you know what it is." Mick answered. I looked towards him, my eyebrows knitted together.

"You and Nina? I saw you two talking in the living room." I sighed, wanting to get ready for bed.

"We're just friends." Mick let out a chuckle.

"For now, but I know you really like her mate." I turned towards him, shook my head and turned back towards my dresser.

I grabbed my pajamas and walked out of my room to the bathroom and changed.

I walked back to my room and walked in to see Mick already in bed. I crawled into bed after I made sure my cell phone alarm was set, and fell asleep.

* * *

I walked up the stairs, glancing towards Victor's office the entire time. I could hear him snoring as I climbed the steps. All of a sudden I heard his snoring stop and I ducked down as low as I could until they started once again.

When I reached the door, I slowly opened it, glancing towards Victor's office the entire time. I shut it quietly behind me and walked to Nina and Amber's room. I knocked five times and Nina walked out.

We started walking towards the attic door when we heard a door open from behind us. It was Amber who was coming out of the bathroom.

Amber looked towards Nina who was looking down at the ground, slightly shaking her head.

"Are you two on a date as well?" She asked us. Nina and I looked at each other, blushed and looked away.

"No. No, no, no. Nope." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She looked towards Nina. "See you later." She said with a wink. Amber walked away and when I heard the door shut, I looked towards Nina.

"She got a note saying to meet someone downstairs for a date." I slowly nodded and we started walking to the attic once again.

Nina pulled the key out of her bag and opened the door while I kept watch. We walked up the stairs to the attic and walked in. I looked around and when I noticed how dark it was, I looked towards Nina.

"Do you need a torch?" She looked towards me, shook her head and turned back around.

"I don't think setting fire to the place would help us right now." I clicked on my torch and she turned around and looked at me. She shook her head again and turned back around.

"I will never understand British terms." I heard her murmur. She held her locket up to the symbol and I looked up at the door that opened.

I saw bright red eyes look at me and I yelped, dropping my torch in the process. Nina walked out of the room carrying the portrait.

"It's just a portrait." She told me. I bent down and grabbed my torch.

"That was seriously scary! The eyes were glowing and gah!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry." She said as she smiled at me. "I won't tell anyone a painting of a little girl made you so scared you scream."

"I did not scream." I denied.

"I know her." Nina said. I looked towards her and grabbed the painting from her. Nina opened her locket and the same picture was in there, except smaller.

"I wonder who she is?" She asked. I lifted the portrait closer to me and Nina started touching the back of the portrait.

"Wait what's that?" She asked. I set the portrait on the ground and we looked at the bottom left corner of the picture. There were three pictures in a line.

"It looks like Egyptian hieroglyphics." I told her. I pulled my phone from out of my pocket and took a picture.

"The old lady said that there was treasure hidden in this house." She told me. I looked up at her and she was kept on looking between me and the hieroglyphics.

"What kind of treasure?" I asked, my already high interest raised even higher.

"Well she hardly knows her own name so she wasn't that specific. But maybe we should go talk to her." We stood up and Nina grabbed the portrait and hung it back up.

"We should get going. It's getting late." She said. She shut the panel and we walked down the stairs. When we walked out of the door, Nina locked it behind us. I walked her to her room and we stopped right outside it.

"Thanks for coming with me Fabian." She told me.

"It was nothing." I said, slightly blushing. I saw her bite her bottom lip and look down at the floor.

"Nina?" I asked. She looked up at me and I almost changed my mind about what I was about to say.

"I really like you. A lot." She smiled and looked me in the eye.

"I like you too. I really thought that you didn't like me though." She told me. I tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"What is there not to like about you?" Before I knew it, we were both leaning in.


	12. Secret Romance

**Nina's POV**

"Thanks for coming with me Fabian." I said.

"It was nothing." He told me, and I watched as his cheeks flushed. I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my feet.

"Nina?" He asked. I looked up at him and he shuffled in place.

"I really like you. A lot." I smiled and I looked into his blue eyes.

"I like you too. I really thought that you didn't like me though." I said.

'Oh smooth Nina, you probably scared him away!' I thought. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"What is there not to like about you?" He said. We both started leaning in and when our lips met, I felt sparks. My arms slid around his neck and his hands settled at my waist.

The kiss seemed like it lasted seconds but was really minutes and when we pulled apart, we looked at each other. My left hand was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and I could feel his fingers shaking at my waist.

"That was..." He started.

"Amazing." I finished. He smiled and I slid my hands down so they were intertwined with his.

"So what do we do now?" He asked. I tilted my head and gave him my best 'thinking' face.

"I don't know Fabian, what do we do now?" I asked. He looked down at his feet and I felt him tighten his grip on my hands. I squeeze his hands and he looked up at me.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asks in a rush, but I smile because I understand every word. I kiss him and when we pull apart, he smiles.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He says.

"We should keep this a secret." I whisper. He looks at me like I have just taken away his favorite present that he just got for Christmas. "Only so the rest of the house won't bother us." I tell him. "Think of how they'll be if we tell them we're dating." I tell him and he sighs.

"You're right." We stand in the hallway holding hands and looking at each other until I start to sway and my eyes start to close.

"I think it's time you went to bed." He tells me. Our hands slip out of each others grip and I turn around and reach for the door. Before I can even turn the door knob, Fabian has his hands on my waist and his lips are on mine again, not that I'm complaining.

"Night Nina." He whispers.

"Night Fabian." I whisper back. I watch him slip out the door and wait until I can't hear his footsteps anymore. I walk into my room and sigh in relief when I see that Amber still isn't back from her date yet.

I sit on my bed and turn on my iPod so I can fall asleep. Enchanted by Taylor Swift turns on and I smile. I crawl under the blankets, a smile on my face, and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up at 7:30 and look to see that Amber's bed looks like it hasn't been touched all night. I throw off my covers and take my robe off the door. I walk down the stairs and look around for Amber.

I'm walking towards the laundry room when Amber walks out, her blonde hair all disheveled.

"Morning Neens." She mumbles as she passes me. I crinkle my nose as she passes because she smells like old gym socks.

I turn around to go back up the stairs when Fabian walks out of his room towards the bathroom. He rubs his eyes and looks at me.

"Hi Nina." He says. I smile and walk up to him.

"Hey Fabe." We both look around and when we don't see or hear anyone, we quickly kiss.

We pull back and smile.

"We're still going to see Sarah. During lunch today right?" He asks me. I nod.

"Yeah." Fabian goes to say something else when they both hear footsteps behind them in the hallway.

I leave with a wave goodbye over her shoulder and run back up the stairs. By the time I am dressed and ready for school, Amber walks in, her hair damp and her tie hung around her neck.

"How much time do I have Nina?" She asks me as I grab my bag. I look at my alarm clock and fight to keep a straight face.

"Ten minutes Amber." I run out of the room before Amber can scream and I can hear her scream echoing as I walk into the dining room.

Fabian is the only one in the dining room, but we go in the kitchen to talk. We stand near the counter, holding hands and talking, until we hear footsteps in the next room. Trudy walks in, shaking her head as she walks.

"What's wrong Trudy?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"I was wondering what all the screaming was about. Went upstairs and Amber had a fit when I told her she had five minutes." Trudy turns around and walks to the laundry room. When she's gone, Fabian and I look at each other.

"Fancy walking over with me?" He asks me. I smile.

"Yep. Just let me grab my bag." I kiss his cheek and pick my bag up out of my chair.

I turn around to walk back out to the foyer but I end up hitting something. I stumble backwards and hit my head against my chair. I slide down and I see a pair of feet walk away from me.

I blink, trying to make my eyes less blurry, and then I hear Fabian.

"Hey Nina, you re- Nina!" He crawls next to me. I turn my head towards his voice, my eyes still a little blurry and I blink.

"Nina what happened?" He asks as he puts his hand underneath my chin, gently turning my head back and forth. I blink a few more times and my vision clears.

"Ugh." I moan. Fabian helps me stand up and I look at him.

"I hit something and fell backwards and hit my head off my chair." I tell him. Fabian looks around the room and I can tell he's trying to figure out what I hit.

"What did you hit? The air?" I shrug.

"All I know is that I hit something and I fell. I didn't see who or what it was. Let's just go before we're late." Fabian looks down at his watch and grabs my hand, pulling me out the door.

We run to the school, each of us leading the other at some point or another, and let go of each others hands before we run into History as the bell rings.

We sit there and Fabian tells Mr. Winkler how we are doing a project on Egypt. Mr. Winkler starts a story and Fabian and I glance at each other. We both rest our heads in one of our heads and we listen to him speak.

The rest of the day is relatively normal and it still is when Fabian and I are walking to see Sarah.

"Do you want to come to town with me on Friday?" Fabian asks.

"Town?" I ask.

"Yeah town. A place with shops and cafes and what not." I blush.

"Sure, why not." He squeezes my hand and we walk of the rest of the way in silence but I can't help but let out a sigh of relief when Fabian doesn't mention my birthday.


	13. Pretty Eyes

**Nina's POV**

* * *

We walk into the home and the woman who I had met a couple days ago looks up and smiles at me.

"Ah hello again. Here to see Emily?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah. Can I go see her?"

"Go ahead." I grab Fabian's hand and I pull him towards Sarah's room. I feel Fabian's hand slip out of mine and I walk into Sarah's room.

"Hello?" I ask quietly in case she's asleep. "Can I come in? Sarah?" I watch as her eyes open and she smiles.

"Oh it's you!" She exclaims. "Have you found it yet?" She asks me.

"Found what?" I ask, hoping she'll tell me what exactly it is I'm looking for.

"The treasure." She tells me as if I should know what she is talking about.

"No. I came to ask you where it is." I tell her. I keep on waiting for Fabian to walk up behind me but he never comes.

"You won't let him find it will you? Promise you won't let him find it!" She says, her voice low. I stutter out my next words because when her voice takes on this tone it scares me just a little.

"I-I-I promise. I promise." I tell her.

"Good." Is all she says. I pull out my necklace.

"Sarah, who's this?"

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

"Is it you?" She asks Nina.

"No, it's not me. She's way too cute." Nina tells her. I smile. She's always so modest and it's one of those things I like about her.

"It looks like you." She tells her. All of a sudden, Sarah looks up at me and her eyes grow large.

"Who's that?" She asks Nina. She turns around, almost as if she has forgotten I'm there, and tells her my name.

"It's Fabian. Sarah, meet Fabian." I walk further into the room but as I do, Sarah starts to get nervous.

"You can't let him see it!" She exclaims as she wraps Nina's hand around her necklace. "Quickly hide it!" I back out of the room, obviously having done something to scare Sarah.

I watch as Nina quickly puts back on her necklace and tucks the locket down into her sweater.

"See!" She exclaims. "It's gone. It's alright Sarah. Everything will be okay."

"Good." I'm out of the room, but can still hear everything they say.

"The blackbird is watching the house." I turn back into the doorway. "You have to be careful!"

"Blackbird?" I say questioningly to the room.

Nina says her goodbyes to Sarah and walks out of the room, a puzzled look on her face.

I grab her hand and she looks up at me bewildered.

"Oh." She says.

"Forget about me?" I ask her. She glances down and looks back up.

"Just a little." She takes a deep breath. "It's just that that was so weird. As soon as she saw you she just. Freaked!" I squeeze her hand and we take a turn so we're walking down the road to school.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't do well around people she doesn't know."

"She didn't act like that when I met her." She tells me.

I stop her and hold both of her hands in mine. I fix her hair, which the chain to the necklace still holds down, and she smiles at me.

"Yeah, but she also knew your name before you met her. Maybe she only trusts you Nina."

"Maybe." She mumbles. I kiss her and she looks up at me.

"Come on we better get back." We walk the rest of the way in silence and we walk into the drama room. We sit down on a couch and I ask to see her necklace.

I open the locker and study the girl in the picture.

"This book is amazing! It has a whole section on Egyptian hieroglyphics." She exclaims. I barely hear her because I'm too busy still studying the girl in the picture.

"She's right. This definitely looks like you." I feel her hair sweep onto my arm and she takes the locker out of my hand.

"No it doesn't." She says.

"Yes, it does. Look, it's got the same pretty eyes." I fight the blush that I can feel coming up my cheeks and look at Nina.

"My eyes are pretty huh?" She smiles at me, but we both look away.

"There _might _be a passing resemblance, but the fact is that we still don't know anything about the girl in the picture, or the treasure, or Sarah's connection to the house, or if she's really called Sarah!" She exclaims as she leans against the back of the couch

"Yes, but one thing is for certain, this locker definitely belongs to her and it opens a secret panel in the house."

"Your right which means that she definitely lived in or visited Anubis House at some point in the past." She pauses.

"What if the girl in the picture is Sarah?" She asks.

"What if the blackbird, is Corbierre?"

"Well we wouldn't have much to worry about since it's stuffed." She says and we both laugh.

"It is a little weird though. All this blackbird stuff." I let out a little scoff.

"This whole thing is weird."

We go through the rest of the day in a thoughtful silence and do the same our walk home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of this is from the show but there are certain parts I really can't skip. Don't worry though, since it's Wednesday story time, that means the next chapter will be Thursday and then that means Nina's party is soon!:) (Which means some fun writing for me!;D) Reviews are nice! **


End file.
